


Waking Up In Reno

by kitkat0723



Series: Accidental Husband Acquisition [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aka Buck and Eddie are being ridiculous again, But don't want to admit it, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family, They just want to remember, They're so gone for each other, They're working through it okay, Waking Up Married, tags updated accordingly, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Buck swallows hard, trying to find a way to explain something he has no clue about. Instead of words, he just holds up his left hand. Before the other person could speak a banging sounds from the door.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Accidental Husband Acquisition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175762
Comments: 78
Kudos: 199





	1. Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyAudacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/gifts), [yawnralphio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/gifts).



> This was just a quick 250 word ask when Cam said they were feeling low and needed some cheering up... Griffin asked for more so here is some more....... A lot more. Updates on Monday.

Feeling like a million tiny soldiers are marching inside of his skull, Buck opens his eyes to slits. He’s expecting to see the bland drab red curtains that lined the windows of his hotel room. Instead, he sees the Reno skyline, black curtains, and plush swank carpeting. It feels like he sucked in the sand of the desert highway, how in the hell did he get in this place? Slowly, he sits up, paying no mind to the fact that he’s shirtless, and starts to scrub a hand down his face, stopping when something cold and metal like scratches at the skin of his cheeks. He pulls his hands away, the breath stopping in his lungs, eyes wide as he spots the silver band on his left ring finger. Giving no thought that someone else could be in the bed with him, he scrambles out of the king-size bed, searching the floor for the clothes he wore last night and his cellphone. Athena would know how to fix things. It can’t be legal if he can’t remember, right? Surly letting drunk couples get married is illegal in the city of Reno, isn’t it? Hopefully, she’s only with Bobby, he doesn’t feel like becoming the laughing stock of the 118 weekend away right now. He should have known it was a bad idea to agree to go. Or at least let them leave California.

There was no way he was that drunk, was he? The more he moves about the room, the more the marchers in his head increase their tempo, but he’ll worry about that later. Locating his jeans, he reaches for them, stopping when he spots the familiar design of a boot next to the minibar...A very familiar looking boot. He’d know that polished black leather anywhere. They’re a signature staple in his best friend's wardrobe. Buck has seen them often enough in his own shoe rack at his loft. But there’s no way right? _No, no, no._ His mind is screaming, but he can’t hear anything over the sound of his own erratic heartbeat. Swallowing hard, Buck looks over his shoulder just as the person he’d obviously gotten married to sits up with a groan. They wake up much like he did. They also stop when cold silver meets sleep warmed skin. Buck knows the panic going through them right now, but he doesn’t know how to make it better.  
Shocked amber eyes meet ice blue panic. Neither of them speak. What’s there to say? He doesn’t remember, and they probably don’t either. There’s got to be a way to fix it.  
“What the fuck happened?” It’s the first words spoken in the room. There’s no explanation to give. At least not one that is remotely the truth. Buck tries, but words die in his throat. Instead, he holds up his hands shrugging. He’s blanking on an entire night. An obvious important one. The last thing he remembers is going to dinner and laughing at something his sister said.  
Before the other person can speak again, a loud banging sounds on the door, making them both jump, eyes darting in the direction of the noise. He winces, the pounding in his skull getting worse. He’s probably going to puke.  
“Hey! Diazes! You two awake yet? Our tour is starting soon!” Hen’s laughter fades, no doubt she’s walking away, down the hallway.  
The two men stare at each other, no words forming. For the first time in three years, Buck can’t read Eddie’s face, doesn’t know what he’s thinking, beyond probably wanting to get to the nearest courthouse and have their less than twenty-four hour old marriage annulled. Without a word, Buck turned and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself. Waking up in Reno, Nevada, _Married_ to Eddie Diaz. What even was his life, and for Pete's sake, how much did they have to drink?  
The night before and the massive hangover finally catch up to him, and he scrambles to the toilet, throwing up whatever was in his stomach. Once he’s done, he stands on shaking legs, going to the sink to splash some water onto his face, drinking the fresh cooling liquid out of the palms of his hands. The silver catches his eye again, and he spends a second to examine it. It’s not like it’s gaudy. It’s a simple silver wedding band, three diamonds going along each side. It's not fussy. Something he would have probably picked out at another time in his life, like when he could remember choosing it. A pounding on the door makes him jump, sending him to his ass.  
“Everything okay?” Eddie sounds as bad as Buck feels.  
“Yea..” Buck clears his throat. “Yeah, I’ll be right out.”  
Buck reaches for his jeans, pulls them on. He splashes water on his face again and with another bracing breath, opens the door. Eddie’s pulled on his jeans and boots, but he’s still shirtless, much like Buck. He slides past Buck and Buck takes the chance, spotting his shirt and shoes, never mind his phone, flees the room. He makes it to the elevator, slipping on his shirt, and figures he’s still got enough time to go to his room to at least take a shower.  
Luck has never been something a Buckley has been graced with, unfortunately, because as he gets off on their floor, his sister is leaning up against his door, shaking her head at him. “You know.." she starts But Buck cuts her off.  
“Save me the lecture, Maddie. We only have a few minutes until we have to meet everyone. My skull feels like it’s been stuck in a vice while an army of tiny men dances inside of it. I want to shower and get some coffee. Everything else can wait.”  
He shoves his keycard in the door and opens it, intending to close it on his sister, he really doesn’t want to deal with her right now, but she muscles her way inside. “I’ll make your coffee for you while I wait.”  
Buck knows there’s no escaping any of them. “Fine,” he grumbles. Going for his duffel, he takes the whole thing into the bathroom with him. 


	2. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tries to deal with the aftermath of waking up in Reno...Married to Evan Buckley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no clue how many chapters this will end up being. I will try to update on Monday's but no promises.

Hearing the room door slam makes Eddie wince. He’s standing at the sink, trying to make sense of the night before. It’s one big blur of drinking and partying. And obviously getting married to Buck. Turning on the water, the light catches the ring on his finger. It’s silver this time instead of gold. Three tiny jewels line either side. It’s nice..and looks a little expensive. Trying to wash the night away, he splashes water on his face, and rinises out his mouth. He’s going to be late for one of the tours Bobby booked them on. Eddie was looking forward to it yesterday. Now… he just wants to go back to his own hotel room and hide there until it’s time for them to pack into their cars and leave. Leaving the bathroom, he looks around the room. It’s nicer than anyplace he’s stayed before. It’s all shiny and soft.   
Trying to pay no attention to the bed, he spies his shirt of all places hanging from the closet door. Stepping over, he almost steps on the phone in the path to the exit. It’s Buck’s phone. He recognizes the multicolored spots of the phone case. Turning it over, he runs his hands along the bumpy surface. Eddie smiles a little to himself, thinking of when Christopher had made them. Carla thought it would be fun to let Chris try resin crafting and the first thing his son did was make keychains and phone cases for Eddie and Buck. Eddie’s phone case sits on his dresser at home. Buck proudly displayed his. And both of them put their keychains on their keys and they’ve been there ever since.   
Slipping the phone into his pocket, he grabs for his shirt. He doesn’t know where to find a keycard and doesn’t want to spend his time looking. It’s not like he can message Buck to figure out who the hell paid for the room, let alone ask him to take care of it. Patting himself down, he makes sure he has everything then leaves the room. He’ll have to skip their planned visit to the firemen’s museum. He’s got to figure everything out. Closing the door to the room and taking a deep breath, he heads for the elevator. Time to start unraveling the night before.   
*** 

Bobby is leaning up against his hotel room door, coffee in hand. He doesn’t say a word and Eddie can feel his shoulders hunch in response. He takes the coffee, mutters out a quick thanks.    
“I take it you’re not going with us today?” Again, the look, it makes Eddie’s insides churn, knowing it’s the disappointment in the gaze that will eat at him all day.    
“One of us should figure this out,” He holds up his left hand. “Besides, Buck was looking forward to going. No point in letting him miss out. We still have two days here, I’ll catch one of the planned trips.”    
Bobby sighs. “Alright,” he pushes himself up off the door, turns to leave then turns back. “For what it’s worth Eddie, even if you two were drunk, you said some really nice things about each other.”    
Eddie misses the card slot by a mile, gaze shooting up to Bobby’s. “What?”    
Bobby looks puzzled. “You don’t remember?”    
Eddie shakes his head, groans at the movement. “No. Neither does Buck, not that he’s talking to me.” Maybe braining himself against the door enough times will jog his memory.    
“Alright. Hope you figure something out.”   
“Thanks, Bobby.”    
The older man continues on his way as Eddie lets himself into his hotel room. Everything was just like he left it when he went to dinner last night. Setting the coffee on the dresser, he strips out of his clothes, knowing he needs a shower in the worst way. Shoving the shirt into his bag, he grabs another one and a fresh pair of jeans. The ring on his finger continuously catches his eye, makes him fight to remember, when nothing comes to him he groans in frustration. When his phone beeps, he pulls it out of his pocket, and frowns at a text from Maddie.    
  
**_Maddie Buckley: You didn’t happen to see my phone, did you? - Buck not Maddie by the way._ ** **_  
_ **   
Eddie debates answering back. Then decides he’s screwed up enough for one weekend.    
  
_ Eddie Diaz: I have it here with me. Talk later? I’m going to try to figure this out.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Maddie Buckley: Do you want company? The museum can wait..-Buck._ ** **_  
_ ** _   
_ _ Eddie Diaz: It’s okay. Enjoy the displays. Don’t break anything.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Maddie Buckley: Right. Talk to you later. - Buck_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Eddie frowns down at his phone. That wasn’t like Buck at all. Putting it out of his mind for now, everything will work out. They’re best friends, it has to...Eddie finishes grabbing things from his bag and heads for the bathroom. They’d be okay. They had to be.    
After his shower, Eddie feels a little bit closer to human than before, even if his head is pounding. Once his boots are on and his wallet and phone, he leaves Buck’s in the bottom of his suitcase, along with all his pocket junk is transferred from jeans to jeans, he heads down to the front desk. Someone there has to know something. On his way down to the lobby he starts googling on his phone, but when he gets to the second page of answers, his frustration grows and he’s none the wiser than three minutes ago when he googled how to get the marriage annulled. It wasn’t that simple if you weren’t living in the state, that much was clear. Shoving his phone back into his back pocket, he steps off the elevator, striding over to the front desk.   
The hotel is in the middle of check out and check in so he has to wait. The woman who greets him reminds him of Maddie. Her smile illuminates her face and her dark hair is cut short. “Can I help you?”    
Eddie’s not sure where to start, so he scrubs a hand down his face, scowling as the ring he has yet to take off slides across skin. “Is there anyone from nightshift still on duty? There was an incident among the group of people I’m vacationing with and I’m hoping someone on that shift would be able to help.”    
She frowns and looks worried when he says the word incident.    
“I’m sorry sir, they’ve all gone home for the day, but if you let me know about the incident I can probably look it up, we’re supposed to keep track of everything. Some of us don’t,” she looks appalled someone isn’t following company policy. “But most of us do.”    
Great. How in the hell does he explain something he can’t remember. “Okay, well. Last night…” Eddie goes onto explain everything he can remember and as she’s listening, her fingers are moving over her keyboard, looking up and hopefully finding, whatever details she’s able while a myriad of looks cross her face. He’s never drinking again. 


	3. Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes with the team, while Eddie is stuck back at the hotel. All he wants is to remember the night before....Good thing his family's got his back, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWWWWWW What a ride last night's episode was. While this fic has absolutely nothing to do with the current canonical arc, I just want to say I hope everyone got a lot of hugs last night and that I hope this chapter makes you smile a little. Take care of yourselves.

Buck handed Maddie her phone back and scuffed the toe of his shoes against the marble of the floor of the museum. He tried to pay attention, he’d been looking forward to this part of their trip before...everything. He couldn’t look into trying to undo their drunken mistake since Eddie had his phone. Hopefully, his best friend figured something out by the time they got back to the hotel. Drumming up interest for the history of the firehose was difficult and even though he paid attention, his heart wasn’t in it. Everyone else was laughing and carrying on, having a blast and loving life without their kids for a bit. Chim and Bobby got into a discussion about the older versions of extinguishers and his sister and Karen were discussing the lack of women in firefighting up until the last century. All Buck wanted to do was go back to his room and bury his head under a blanket until they left in two days. Remembering the night before was no use, he wasn’t even getting flashbacks. Going to the bar, drinking, dancing, that he remembers. After his fifth four horsemen, a drink he thought sounded awesome and drinking some of Maddie’s Zombie, he can’t remember saying or doing much. There’s nothing but a blank space where getting married and going to a room that wasn’t theirs should be. 

****

They left the museum and headed for lunch stopping at somewhere a little more upscale, than what they’re used to. Lulu’s as Hen had read out loud to the group. Buck wanted nothing to do with food but needed something that wasn’t alcohol for his stomach. He picked at his food and didn’t say much.   
“Is there a reason your husband isn’t joining us, Buck? Should we call you both Diaz or are you going to hyphenate?” Chim was the one to crack the first joke, making everyone pause to look between the pair. Buck just rolled his eyes, not rising to the bait, making his brother-in-law pout. “It’s more fun when you actually joke back.”   
Buck sighed, sipped at the lemon water he ordered. “Uh-huh. And I would do that if I could actually remember getting married to my best friend last night and how I woke up not in my own bed.”   
Athena stared him down and Buck had to fight his urge to shrink into himself. “You don’t remember, getting married last night?” Buck shook his head.   
“That can’t be legal can it?”   
Athena pursed her lips. “Sorry, Buckaroo. It’s legally binding until you get back home. You can file for divorce, but you’d have to look up on it, I’m not a lawyer.”   
Buck groaned, resting his head on the table. “Great.” He has no clue what he and Eddie are going to do.   
Hen cleared her throat. “I can help, with the remembering at least.” She holds out her hand to her wife, even though Karen hasn’t said anything, and waits for Karen to hand over her phone.   
Hen scrolls through what must be Karen’s camera roll and must find what she needs because she sets the phone on the table in front of Buck.   
Buck reaches out a shaking finger, hits play. Feels his mouth go dry. He doesn’t spot his sister on the video, maybe she was behind Hen and Karen. Bobby is there, but Athena wasn’t. They were in a small chapel, that was clear. He and Eddie don’t seem that drunk, but then again, he can’t remember anything after his third fourth horseman. They’re smiling at each other, holding hands. It’s sort of sweet. The officiant goes on to welcome them to the little reno chapel and says some words about love etc. Instead of traditional vows, apparently, they wanted to say words about each other.

_“Eddie you’re my best friend and I’ve maybe been in love with you since you pulled a grenade out of some guy's thigh. You’re someone I know I can count on, even when I’m being stupid. You’re the best man I know and I love you.”_   
Buck looks at the video in amazement. How he got all that out while apparently stupidly drunk, he’ll never know. He can’t help the small smile that forms on his face when the video shows Eddie blushing. It’s cute. And as much as he wants to deny the words in the video, he can’t. He has been in love or at least moving towards it since that first day, no matter how it started. When they stepped out of the ambulance before it blew up, he knew Eddie Diaz was going to be a major part of his life. He never expected it to be as big as it had gotten, but he knew then.   
Eddie’s voice is quieter as he takes his turn. Buck holds his breath as he waits for the words to meet his ears. _“Buck, you were there for some of the worst times in my life. You’ve been there at my lowest, and even when I was at my best. You’re there for my kid, and you show up, every time, even when I don’t think I deserve someone being in my corner you are. I love you too. I know Christopher does.”_ Buck grins at Eddie and they get on with it.   
When the ring part of the ceremony happens, Buck pauses the video and hands the phone back to Hen. He can’t watch the rest. He feels nauseous all over again. Excusing himself from the table, he gets up and heads outside. A few minutes later, he looks up from where he was leaning against the wall, to see Bobby approaching him.   
“You alright kid?”   
Buck laughs, but there’s no emotion behind it. “Sure. Peachy. Except for the fact I cannot remember a damn thing about what I saw on that video. And none of you stopped us.”   
Bobby holds up his hands in defense of himself. “We tried, but you two signed the certificate before we even showed up. We were just getting ready to turn in and saying our goodnights. You two insisted. Neither of you seemed that drunk. I’m sorry.”   
Buck sighs because he wants to be mad, but if they seemed like they weren’t drunk, of course, no one was going to say much. And the whole spontaneity thing is so unlike Eddie. Then again, they’d both follow the other into whatever madness and mess the other created. They just work that way. Buck looks back at Bobby before looking back towards the parking lot.   
“For what it’s worth, even though I’ll never tell anyone, I meant what I told him.”   
Bobby smiled slightly. “I think he meant them too. And it was nice.”   
Buck has to agree. “Do you mind if I cut out early? I know we had a few places to go. I’m just not feeling it.”   
Bobby nods. “I’m shocked you came with us at all. But I don’t mind. Just tell your sister you’re leaving, because Chim had to stop her from running out here.”   
Buck grins. That’s his big sister. “I need to use her phone anyway.”   
Together he and Bobby pushed off the wall and headed back inside. “You and Eddie will figure this out. I have no doubt. But if you stay married… We’ll have to get you new turn-out gear.”   
Buck couldn’t stop the laugh if he wanted to. It felt good to laugh about the situation. Even if everything went to shit, it felt good to laugh.   
Once he assured Maddie he was perfectly fine, he just wanted to rest and that he’d make sure to have the hotel locate his phone, she agreed to order an Uber for him. While he waited, he couldn’t help but think back to the words he and Eddie said in the video.   
  



	4. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is trying to figure out how to fix the mess that's become their vacation. Only things never go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday. I'm posting this on time this week! YAY! Enjoy this chapter and then enjoy tonight's episode. Writing this story has been fun and I love it. A lot. I don't know how it got to be as big as it did, but it did. I hope you're ready to go on an adventure!

Staring down at his phone is doing him no good. He’s been trying to make the information on the device make sense for twenty minutes. His eyes land on the paper beside him. Reaching down, he flips it over, he can’t look at it anymore. How could he have been so reckless and stupid? He knows they weren’t drugged, but he can’t help but wonder. Their friends would have noticed, wouldn’t they? Pacing the length of his room, Eddie knows he has to figure out a solution. He’s the one that always has the plan. It’s what he does. It’s his thing. At least neither he nor Buck will have an extra charge on their credit cards. The hotel had graciously comped them after the ceremony. Snagging the bottle of water off the nightstand, he resumes his pacing, drinking half the bottle down, he’s no closer to answers. What in the hell were they thinking? If they were thinking at all. Rubbing at his forehead doesn’t help. The throbbing is still there, and no memories of the night before are coming back.    
A light tap on the door makes him freeze, eyes wide. He has a feeling he knows who’s on the other side. Knowing he needs to answer and making his feet actually carry him across the room are two very different things. The tap comes again, this time followed by a strained voice. “Eddie, come on, I know you’re in there. I need my phone. We don’t have to talk.”    
Striding across the room, he takes a bracing breath before his hand lands on the handle and he eases the door open. Buck looks about as bad as he feels. His normal bright blue eyes are dull, and look red-rimmed. A red streak across his nose makes Eddie wonder if he’d forgotten to put sunscreen on. Buck is normally larger than life, all grins and almost always bouncing, ready to spring into action, no matter the situation. The Buck in front of him is dull in comparison. No boundless energy in him. Seeing this version of his best friend makes everything in him ache. It’s not fair that one stupid mistake has taken the light from those baby blues.    
Eddie knows Buck shouldn’t be alone, even if they never get back to how they were before, he will always care about Buck. “You want to come in?”    
Buck just nods and waits until opens the door all the way before stepping through. He heads for the small couch at the other end of the room, sitting against the arm of it. Again, Eddie can’t help but wonder how a grown man as big as Buck is can make himself seem so small. Closing the door, Eddie casts his eyes skyward, asking for a solution, knowing one probably won’t be coming anytime soon. He heads for the duffel bag at the end of the bed, unzipping it and pulling Buck’s phone out, steps over towards him. Handing it over, they’re careful not to touch each other. It’s then that he notices, neither of them has taken off the rings they slipped onto each other’s fingers. They shine in the light coming from the window. He doesn’t mention the piece of paper sitting on the bed. Nor the signatures on it. They looked legible to him. Eddie hates this. He hates the way Buck is silent, no smiles. He misses the banter between them.    
“Thanks. I really didn’t want to buy a new one and didn’t want to lose the case.” Buck stands and heads for the door and Eddie wants to stop him, but sticks his hands in his pockets, not moving. He can’t.   
When the door opens, he turns towards the sound. “We can file for an annulment when we get back to LA. Sound of mind. Incapacitation.”    
Buck doesn’t move. It’s like he’s taken root between having one foot out the door and one inside. “That’s not going to work.”    
Eddie’s confused. Of course, it’ll work. Neither one of them remember the night before, besides being at the bar, celebrating vacation with friends. “We can’t remember anything. We were not of sound minds when we got married last night, Buck.” Saying the word makes reality settle. Eddie huffs out a breath and lands on the bed, head in his hands. What the fuck were they thinking?    
The door shuts and he looks up. Buck’s back is pressed up against it, looking fragile, when normally he looks as big as life. “It’s not going to work, because if anyone else sees the video, they’ll claim we knew what we were doing.”    
Eddie’s eyes snap up to his. “What video?”    
Buck swallows hard, looking down at the floor. “The one Hen took. Bobby said neither of us seemed drunk. And he also says we signed the marriage certificate before they could stop us. Some part of us, whatever part, meant it last night, Eddie. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it’s something else, but I can’t remember anything. I’ve tried all day. But I do know, looking at the video, means we had some kind of sound of mind. So we’ll have to figure out something else or file for divorce when we get back. Hell, I’ll pay for it.”    
Buck pushed himself off the door, opening it back up. And just like that, he’s gone again. All Eddie can think of is,  _ video?  _ Jumping to his feet, he’s at the door, wrenching it open before he thinks about it.    
“Buck!” Buck’s at his own door, one away from his. Eddie didn’t have to shout. He regrets the decision when he sees Buck wince and look around.    
“Can we talk about this?”    
He sees the rise and fall of Buck’s chest, the way he leans up against the door. “I have a headache Eddie, and I’ll try to figure out what the hell we have to do. And I need to check my credit card statement.”    
This whole conversation is absurd and doesn’t need to be discussed at open doors, but Eddie can’t make himself move. No matter how bad he wants to go and comfort Buck. “They comped the room.”    
Buck looks up at him confused. “What?”    
“Where we woke up,” Eddie points to the ceiling even though it’s obvious. “The hotel comped it because we got married here.”    
Buck slowly nods his head, his way of letting Eddie know he understands. “And who bought these?” He holds up his left hand, points to the silver band that matches Eddie’s.    
“I uh,” shit. Eddie didn’t think about that.    
“Exactly. Everyone should be back soon. They want to head to a different casino for dinner and whatever else. You can go out with them this time.”    
“So we’re just going to stop doing things together this weekend. Treat everyone like they’re children. It’s your weekend kind of thing?” He doesn’t mean to sound as angry as it comes across but, he can’t help it. He just wants to talk to his friend.    
Buck knocks his head against the door, groaning. “No, Eddie. I know you stayed back so I could go to the museum this afternoon. It wasn’t right. You were excited too. But you stayed back. Now, I’m saying you deserve to spend time with your friends too. I’m going to stay in, maybe try to catch up on sleep.”    
The sound of the card reader reaches Eddie’s ears and Buck slips into his own hotel room, the door slamming shut and ringing in Eddie’s ears. Hell. 


	5. Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck tries to figure out how to get Eddie and himself out of the mess they made of vacation. In the end, he ends up taking care of Eddie instead.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MONDAY! Enjoy this next chapter before the episode tonight. This is completely written, I'm just waiting for the lovely Reb to Edit it for me. I hope you have an amazing week. See you Next monday!

As soon as the door is closed, Buck leans against it, trusting the piece of wood and steel to hold his weight up. Today, everything feels heavy. He tries to breathe, wondering why in the hell he told Eddie about the video. He should have just kept it to himself, then again, Buck has no doubt Hen would have shown Eddie at dinner. Stepping away from the door, he heads to the bed, throwing himself down onto it. He wants the next two days to be over with. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he pulls up Google. Eddie’s already found information, but Buck knows he can probably find more. There are emails waiting for his attention, but he lets the notifications become background noise as he researches. Not of sound mind sounds like a reasonable explanation to file for an annulment, until you see the video.    
The pair of them looked absolutely fine, and happy to be getting married. The words they said to each other sounded heartfelt and genuine, at least on Buck’s part. They confessed their love to each other and of course, neither of them can remember. The ring he’s yet to take off catches his eye and he tosses his phone down. There’s no point in trying to research a damn thing. He’ll just file for a divorce when they get home. A less than seventy-two-hour marriage should be easy for the courts to stamp. They have no shared anything, just memories. When his breath catches, he stares at the ceiling, willing himself not to cry. He’s a grown man and can handle his emotions. When they get back to L.A, Buck has no doubt Eddie and him won’t be friends any longer.   
The best friend he’s ever had will be gone, and he’ll be left alone again. This time it’s his own fault. He just hopes Eddie will still let him see Christopher. Once again, he’s going to let the brightest light in his life down. As his tears fall, he curses at himself. It’s his own damn fault anyway, isn’t it? Rising from the bed, he heads for the bathroom. He’s in the middle of washing his face when a knock sounds on his door. He hates himself for the way his breath catches and his first thought is,  _ ‘please, not Eddie. _ ’    
Setting the washcloth down, and leaving the bathroom, he heads for the door, bracing himself for whatever is beyond it. Cracking it open, he wants to scream. Eddie’s leaning up against the frame, looking like someone kicked his puppy. It makes Buck’s stomach clench. In his hand is a piece of paper, and honestly, he’s not sure what it could be.    
Eddie eyes him and stops what he was going to say. “What happened?”    
Buck rolls his eyes, leans on the door handle. “A ton of shit, what do you think?”    
“No, I mean, why were you crying?”    
Buck has to look away. It isn’t fair for Eddie to know him like this, especially right now. “I wasn’t.”    
“Yeah, and I happen to play the trumpet. Bullshit, Buck.”    
Buck feels the scream working its way back up his throat. “Eddie, what do you want? The only way we’re getting out of being married,” Buck has to stop to try and not throw up at the word again. “is if one of us files for divorce. I told you I would.”    
Eddie nods, looking down the hall. “Fine. But you’re gonna need this when you do.” He holds up the paper in his hand and Buck has to fight not to regurgitate what he consumed at lunch.    
**_Certificate of Marriage_ ** is proudly displayed on top. Their names in careful print and last night's date sit proudly below it. At the bottom, their two signatures sit. The printing on it could be a lot neater, but they were drunk. It’s the only off thing about the whole thing. Their signatures give no indication of intoxication or inebriation. Buck hates that his hands shake when he goes to reach for it. At the last second, he pulls back, as if Eddie was holding out a burning molotov cocktail for Buck to take. He puts his hands in his pocket, aims his eyes over Eddie’s shoulder. It aches to look at him, and not know what he’s thinking. They used to be like that. Two bodies, one brain.    
“Where...” he starts and has to clear his throat. “Where did you get that?”    
“From the chapel here, where we got married. After I talked to the front desk and explained about the incident that occurred and that I needed information on the room we woke up in.” Eddie holds the paper out and when Buck finally grabs for it, as crazy as it feels, it’s like his fingers are burning. He sits it on the table closest to the door.    
“What did they say?”    
“Who?” Eddie looks at him as if to ask if he really wants to have this conversation in the doorway. Buck steps back and lets the door go, stepping to the far side of the room. Distance. It’s what they need.    
“The hotel, people at the chapel, whoever you spoke to.”    
“That this,” Eddie gestures to the paper sitting on the table, “was legally binding. And they were sorry to hear we were regretting it and were drunk because we looked happy.”    
Buck swallows. The Buck and Eddie on the video Hen had looked happy, too.    
Buck shrugs. “Yeah, well, It’ll be the easiest divorce in history, at least.”    
Eddie frowns at that, and sits on the edge of Buck’s bed.    
The air feels too thick, like all the oxygen is being sucked out the longer they stand here like two enemies ready to go to war. At least Eddie has clothes on this time. Neither of them say anything. “What did everyone say?”    
Buck frowns, pacing the length of the window. “Say about what?”    
Eddie fixes him with a look and Buck throws his hands up. “Maddie is pissed I got married without her? Apparently, she and Chim had already come upstairs, but Chim found out from Hen. Hen and Karen think it’s sweet. Bobby said it was our choice and Athena wants to know why don’t we remember.”    
“So they’re all okay with it?” Eddie has an odd look on his face and Buck hates that they’re out of sync with each other.    
“Yeah, Eddie. They are. They’re our friends, our family. Why wouldn’t they be happy for us?”    
Eddie scrubbed a hand down his face. “Because we don’t remember. Because we never dated before last night? Maybe that might have something to do with it.”    
Buck nods. “I can see that, but they love us. So it’s not an issue.” Buck watches Eddie scrub at his temples, his eyes squeezing shut. He wants to sigh. Of course, he’s got a headache. “Have you eaten?”    
Eddie’s head snaps to his. “What?”    
“While you were busy thinking this was all your fault and trying to fix everything, did you have more than coffee?”   
Eddie has the decency to flush and look at his boots. “No.”    
“A migraine is going to set in.” Knowing his best friend is sometimes useful.    
They might be out of sync on a lot of things right now, but Buck knew Eddie, the same way Eddie knew Buck. Stepping towards the small mini-fridge in his room, he pulled it open and grabbed a bottle of water, then headed for his bag. The small emergency pack of Ibuprofen he didn’t take since Maddie had Excedrin with her this morning, sits in the front pocket. Pulling it out, he taps Eddie on the shoulder with the water bottle. Eddie turns around, head down, looking at the white duvet like it’ll tell him its deepest secret.    
“Take those and drink that.”    
He picks up the bedside phone and dials out for room service. When he’s finished, he steps away from being in close proximity to Eddie. He takes a spot at the table wedged into the room. “Your burger should be here in fifteen minutes. They already cleaned the room. Rest your head for a bit.” Drumming his hand on the table, he waits to see if Eddie will argue with him.   
“Thank you.” He says instead. Eddie rises from his position and kicks off his boots, pulling back the covers of the bed.    
Sitting back down, he scrubs a hand down his face before looking over at Buck.    
“You’re welcome.” Standing from the table, he crosses the room and snags his phone from where it was sitting on the bed. Eddie had closed his eyes and it wasn’t fair that one grown man could look as adorable as Eddie Diaz taking a nap. 


	6. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eddie's turn to see the video....   
>  He and Buck have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and happy Monday! Can you believe tonight is the mid-season finale? I am totally sad :( But not to worry because This little fic will still be updating every Monday until it's finished! Enjoy tonight's Episode (PS come scream to me about it on Tumblr). 
> 
> This chapter is going up un-betaed because Reb got a little sick and a lot busy. And that's okay. I hope you enjoy the update! 
> 
> These two will figure it out eventually I'm sure.

Eddie waited for everyone in the lobby. He was the first one downstairs, the others likely resting or doing other things after they’d gotten back. He felt better after the nap Buck forced him to take, and the food he’d made him eat. He just had to get through dinner. He loved the family they made at the firehouse, but sometimes they could be a bit much with their teasing. He usually didn’t mind it and joined in sometimes. He was just hoping tonight they’d relent and leave it alone. Bobby and Athena joined him first, sitting across from him.    
“Is Buck not joining us?” Athena wondered.    
“He said he was, uh, going to stay in.” Eddie shrugged.    
Athena rolled her eyes. “You can both come to dinner. First, you stay behind, now him.” She shook her head, and Eddie hunched his shoulders.    
Being faced with Bobby and Athena alone, reminded him of being scolded by his parents and he hates the way his gut twists and hopes like hell Hen and Karen, or Chim or even Maddie will show up and they can focus their attention on something else.    
“I…” But Eddie has no clue what to say.    
“We love you both and we’re all okay with it. We didn’t know you were that drunk.” Bobby’s looking at him, the same way he was this morning. Eddie hates it.    
Eddie opens his mouth and closes it. They didn’t seem drunk, yet they can’t remember a damn thing. He wants to pull at his hair, get up, and pace, but he can’t. He stays in the chair, arms folded across his chest. Athena taps Bobby on the shoulder, says she’ll be right back.    
Bobby and him go silent. Eddie doesn’t know what to say and he knows Bobby is weighing his words. “Did the pair of you figure out what to do when we get home?”    
Eddie blows out a breath, rakes his hands through his hair because he needs to do something, to stop the nervousness flowing through him. “Buck said he’ll file for the divorce. He said something about a video? Honestly, I had a headache that was almost going to be a migraine. I could barely remember my own name at that point with how much I’d been staring at my phone.”    
Bobby nods along. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Bobby gives him a look, one that has him questioning everything.    
“Yes?”    
Bobby chuckles. “Is that an answer or another question?”    
Letting a breath slowly go, Eddie looks up at the gold ceiling of the lobby. “I don’t know.” Raking a hand down his face, the cool metal of the ring he hasn’t taken off all day grazes his skin.    
“You haven’t taken that off?” Eddie moves his head back down, expecting to see just Bobby sitting there, instead, he comes face to face with Bobby, Hen, and Karen.    
“Half the time I forgot it was on my finger.” Besides, he tried taking it off. Couldn’t bring himself to do it.   
Hen grins. He knows she wants to say something. When she doesn’t he relaxes his shoulders a little bit. “Here.”    
He looks over as Karen is holding out her phone, a video waiting to be played. Eddie hits play and swears all the breath leaves his lungs as he does. They look so happy, and yes, as Buck said, decidedly  _ not  _ that drunk.   
By the time he gets to the vows and ring exchange, everyone is in the lobby. Waiting for his response. He saw most of them step over out of the corner of his eye. He turns it off right before the end. He can’t watch that. Did they kiss? Did they hug? Looking up to pass Karen the phone back is when he spots the familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him like he’d killed someone in front of them all. Buck has never looked at him like that. Eddie hates it.    
“I need air.” Buck isn’t talking to anyone in particular before he flees, yet everyone looks at Eddie expectantly. 

He grinds his teeth together before rising to his feet. “We’ll meet you at the van.” He mutters and follows Buck out of the lobby doors. How Athena or Maddie got him downstairs, Eddie will never know. Stepping outside, Eddie looked to the right, and then the left, spotting Buck trying to dodge through the throng of people filling the street in front of the hotel.    
“Buck!” Buck spins on his heel, then turns back around, his steps quicker.    
Rolling his eyes, Eddie takes off, finally catching up to him, hand on Buck’s shoulder. “Stop for a second dammit.” The two of them are breathing heavily from the exertion, but not out of breath.    
Buck shrugged his hand off. “Let me go, Eddie.”    
“Talk to me, Buck. You saw the video already. Karen probably thought it was my turn.”    
“I turned it off.” Buck stopped moving, shoving his hands in his pocket and sitting on the stone wall of another hotel.    
Eddie bent at the waist, trying to catch his breath, looking up at Buck. “What?”    
“I turned the video off, after the vows. I couldn’t..” Buck stops talking.    
Eddie joins him. Sits a few feet away. “Couldn’t what?” He just wants the pair of them to talk. He knows this will change everything between them once they get back home, but right now, all Eddie wants them to do is talk.    
“I couldn’t watch us exchange rings after saying those vows or whatever it was we said to each other. We were drunk, didn’t mean them. I can’t, couldn’t, watch that.”    
Eddie thinks about it for a second. Somewhere he can hear his father’s voice telling him a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts and can’t find it to be any less true than the time he got completely drunk and told his wife he hated that he survived and his friends died. “So you didn’t mean them?”    
Blue eyes snap to his. Buck looks paler than usual and like he’ll be sick again. “Did you?” He counters instead of answering Eddie. 


	7. Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie are slowly trying to work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-happy Tuesday! to you. I know chapter 6 kind of ended abruptly and well since last night pissed me the hell off you get Next Monday's update today. 
> 
> Hope this makes you happy readers. 
> 
> Not beta-read because Reb is busy. 
> 
> P.S: The divorce legal mumbo jumbo is based on research. I don't actually know how long non-asset marriages take to dissolve in California. 
> 
> The weird laws are ACTUAL Laws in the state of California.

  
Eddie won’t look at him, just stares off into the distance. He’s not sure how even though the street is busy, it seems so silent. He wants Eddie to say he meant the words, even drunk. Buck wants it to be real. He knows he himself meant everything he’d told Eddie last night while holding his hands standing in that chapel.    
Eddie looks over at him, then back to staring off into the distance. “I once told Shannon I hated that I was alive and my buddies were dead. It was a few months after I came back from overseas, I got drunker than hell with a few old friends. Shannon found me passed out in the backyard. Looking up at all the stars.” Buck strains to hear, but knows it’s important to listen. Eddie rarely talks about Shannon, bits, and pieces. Buck knows it’ll always be hard for Eddie to talk about her.    
“She asked me if it was how I wanted my life to be. You read the statistics. See all the signs in your brothers. Even over there. The thing was. It was the first time in a while I’d been that drunk. Not since before I left. We were fighting all the time, I was trying to do what I thought was right. But I was still hurting.”    
The longer he talks, the longer Buck can see him shrink into himself. See the hurt, the memories etch themselves into the lines of his face. He doesn’t think, just reaches out. Lays a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me. I just wanted to know if you’d meant it when you said you loved me. I didn’t mean to push you. We can talk about this later, or never. We should get back. Before they leave without us.”    
Eddie’s silent. Buck knows he’s in his head. He gets to his feet and reaches down to pull Eddie with him. “Athena threatened to kick my ass and then get Maddie to help if I didn’t come to dinner.”    
A smirk graces Eddie’s face. “I didn’t tell her to do that.”    
Buck laughs, bumps his shoulder with Eddie’s glad they can laugh a little. “I know you didn’t. She did the glare. I caved.”    
“It’s a mom thing.” Eddie shrugs, hands in his pocket as they make their way back down the street.    
“A dad thing too. You do this thing with your eyebrows. It’s kind of cute.”    
Eddie rolls his eyes. “It is not. And I do not.”    
“You do! It’s your  _ ‘I mean business face.’ _ And yes it is.”    
Eddie rolls his eyes again. For the first time since waking up, Buck feels like he can breathe. It feels better between them. He’s happy to have them back to normal somewhat.   
“While I was researching this afternoon you will never believe what I found.” Crazy laws, even he didn’t know.    
Eddie looks over at him and looks lighter than what he did just a few feet ago. “I’m not asking what, because it’s not like you won’t tell me. Hang right. I told them we’d meet them at the van.”    
Eddie shoulder bumps him to head for the garage. Buck turns the corner, looks back at Eddie before carrying on.    
“Before 2012 it was illegal to have any recreational toys such as Frisbees and footballs on the beaches of LA without lifeguard permission and…” He pauses to open the door, paying no one but Eddie any mind. “It’s also illegal to wash your neighbor's car without permission in LA.”    
“I barely have time to wash my own truck, why in the hell would I ever want to wash Frankie’s?” Eddie tells him as they sit. Shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip.    
Buck gives a careless I don’t know gesture as everyone looks on before Bobby pulls away from the curb. “I’m just saying what I read. Did you find out anything?”    
Eddie nods his head. “I found out it’s best to leave the googling to you, Mr. Random facts. And that you’re not allowed to drive in reverse in Glendale. Guess no one informed the criminals in our lovely state.”    
Buck tosses his head back, laughing. Maybe it won’t all be bad tonight.   
***   
The both of them refuse alcohol at dinner. They won’t be making that mistake again. Chim points out, “You’re already married!”    
Buck just rolls his eyes and taps his water glass to Eddie’s and Bobby’s. Everyone is having a good time and the food is heavenly. They talk about other things, and decidedly not what happened last night. He wonders how pissed Eddie will be when he finds out it can take up to six months, if not longer for a divorce to even be heard in a Los Angeles court. He tries not to think about it.    
“You alright, Buck?” He looks over and Maddie’s brown eyes are alight with concern.    
“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking.”    
“That’s dangerous,” Hen says from across the table. Buck has enough of a kid still inside him that he sticks his tongue out at her.    
“I love you too.” The whole table laughs. Eddie’s thigh brushes against his as he moves to pull his phone out of his pocket. Buck tries not to pay attention to Eddie, but he can’t help it.    
Leaning over, he sees a piece of a text message, but can’t make out the words. “Everything okay?”    
“It was just my Tia Pepa, she wanted me to know Christopher is going to Abuela’s tonight. Something about my cousins coming into town and church.”    
“Okay. At least you know he’ll have some fun tonight.”   
“Yep.” Eddie deposits his phone back into his pocket and joins in on the conversation. It’s light and fun and hopefully, it’ll offset the conversation they’re going to have to have as soon as they get back to the hotel.    
What in the hell are they going to do for six months while they wait for the divorce to work its way through the court system? California doesn’t have the incapacitation rule when filing for an annulment. And besides, if someone gets ahold of the video, that argument goes out the window.    
The group heads for a few rounds of gambling and for the slot machines, none of them really up when they decide to call it a night, but Buck did win a hundred dollars so he figures maybe he’ll have some luck talking to Eddie. He can only hope. 


	8. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck tells Eddie about what he found out while looking up the information they needed to end their surprise marriage...It's not what Eddie is expecting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Monday to you...There's no new episodes tonight so :( But at least there IS an update on this fic, right? 
> 
> Huge thanks to Reb for being a magical Wizard and Beta reading/editing this chapter like lightning. 
> 
> as I previously said, the laws they're talking about were researched but I don't have a clue about how fast non-assesst marriages are dissolved in California. I'm not a legal expert. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

The entire drive back to the hotel, Buck had gone silent, absently scrolling through his phone, not talking to anyone. It was weird, considering everyone had a good time at dinner. It was just shy of eleven and they still had two days in Reno. Bobby had planned something else for them tomorrow, so everyone had plans to retire early. When his phone signals an incoming text, he’s puzzled. Everyone he normally texts besides his family is in the van with him. Pulling his phone out, he sees the text is from Buck. Looking over, Buck isn’t looking at him and his phone is in his lap.   
  
**_Buck: We need to talk when we get back to the hotel. The bar, your room, or mine?_** ** _  
_** **  
**Eddie suddenly feels cold all over, like everything in his life is going to be ripped away from him again. He hits reply, but can’t get his fingers to work. Taking a deep breath, he tries again.  
  
_Eddie: Uh...Mine? I guess?_   
  
Buck’s reply is almost instant.   
  
**_Buck: I’m going to change first. That okay with you?_**  
  
Eddie’s puzzled and cannot figure out what’s going on. He wants to understand. He also knows getting Buck to say anything before he’s ready is an impossibility of epic proportions. For all that his best friend is too happy to share everything, he can also be a closed book that even the best code crackers wouldn’t budge.   
  
_Eddie: That’s fine, gives me time too._ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Buck: Right._** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**No more texts come across his screen. After he puts the phone away, he joins in the conversation Maddie and Hen are having while Karen carries on with Chim. It’s weird, not hearing Buck’s voice within the group. They pile out of the van and head inside, saying goodnight. Buck didn’t stick around saying goodnight to the group as a whole, instead heading for the elevators.  
Maddie stops Eddie before he can turn in the same direction. “What’s going on with my brother?”  
“Whatever he found out today, he’s nervous to tell me. Plus, we figured out we won't be able to get an annulment.”   
Maddie frowns, hand still on Eddie’s arm. “Well, hopefully, you’ll figure something out.”   
“I think that’s what he wants to talk to me about, but I can’t be sure. I’m gonna head up and change for bed. See you in the morning.”   
He escapes before anyone else stops him. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he heads down the hallway to his room, wondering what the hell made Buck shut down. Stepping into his room, he grabs his sleeping clothes and heads for another shower, needing to find a way to calm down. Before the shower, he finds himself spinning the ring he still hasn’t taken off in between his two fingers and around the one it’s on. He’d forgotten most of the day that he was wearing it, somehow the piece of silver molding to his skin as if it was made for him. He knows that’s not possible, but it doesn’t stop his brain from thinking it. Stripping, he steps under the hot water, letting it wash over him.   
After his shower, he turns on his television as he waits for Buck to knock on the door. He’s not sure if he wants Buck to tell him whatever it is he needs to, especially if it put that look on his face. He’s midway through an episode of _Homicide Hunter_ when he hears the quick three-tap of knuckles on his door. Rising from the bed, he pads across the room. Buck looks downright cozy in a cut-off t-shirt and sweats. He brought the slides he wears at home with him, and Eddie wishes he’d thought to bring his own slippers. He steps back and lets Buck step into the room.   
Buck heads for the small table in the room, pulling out the chair and spinning it around to sit down. His arms cross over the back, and for a second he just stares at the TV. Eddie sits on the edge of the bed, grabbing the remote and muting it.   
“What couldn’t you tell me in front of everybody?” Eddie wants to get the conversation over with, deal with the fallout later.   
He sees Buck swallow, and the younger man looks around the room, avoiding looking at Eddie. “Well, I don’t know if you saw the same information I did. But..” Blue eyes meet his in the low light of the room. “Since thanks to that video and California not having an incapacitation rule, an annulment can’t happen, we’d have to file for divorce. Which, I will, once we get home. But…” He pauses, takes a deep breath. Eddie has a feeling he’s going to hate the next words out of Buck’s mouth. Folding his hands in his lap, Eddie waits, patient. He knows what it’s like to struggle with your words. Especially when they’re big and important. “It could take six months for it to even be seen by the court system.”   
Eddie’s pretty sure if Buck hit him the shock would be less. They’ll be married for six months? Or more? He’s at a loss for words. “Uhhh..”   
Buck holds up his hands, looks a little pale. “I know, I know. I’m pretty sure my face looked like that,” he gestures at Eddie. “When I read it. We’d have to talk to a lawyer,” they both flinch. The last time a lawyer was involved with the 118 it didn’t end well. “And weigh our options. I’m pretty sure, since neither of us will contest it, and we have no assets to split, it’ll be a lot less.”   
“Pretty sure...” Eddie shakes his head to clear it. “But we don’t know.”   
“And won’t, until we get back home. I’m sorry.” Buck starts to pick at his nails. He does it when he’s nervous. He won’t look at Eddie.   
“I’m just as much at fault as you are.” Eddie takes a deep breath. “Okay, so we’ll be married for six months. But, that doesn’t mean things have to change.”   
Buck looks over at him with that lost puppy dog look he gets when he can’t figure something out. “Huh?”   
Eddie shrugs. “It’s not like this,” he holds his left hand up for good measure, “will be permanent. No one has to move, we don’t need a joint bank account and neither of us has to change our names.”   
Buck scrubs a hand down his face. “Well, no, but what do we tell Christopher? Listen, I know you may not want to tell him anything, but...” Buck in turn holds up his own left hand.   
Eddie swallows thickly. “You’re not going to take it off?”   
“Have to for work. But I don’t want Christopher to think I’m mad at him or we’re fighting again,” he says the word with disgust. “When I don’t come around as often as I have been. I promised him I wouldn’t leave him again. He’s your son, it’s your decision, but I love him too, Eddie.”   
The words tumble so fast out of Buck’s mouth, Eddie can barely keep up. And they leave him stunned. “Why wouldn’t you come around Buck? It’s not like we have to stop being friends. It’s not a lawsuit.”   
Buck’s eyes go wide as he stares at Eddie. Neither of them speak. The only sound in the room is the air conditioner under the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me or send me prompts on Tumblr @Kitkat0723.


End file.
